1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having an input key capable of emitting light from a periphery (edges) thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile device (mobile terminal, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for expressing personality, various demands on design forms are made. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for making an appearance of the mobile terminal more attractive.
A peripheral area of a key may be configured to emit light to improve quality of the appearance of the mobile terminal and user convenience. Such light emitting area may be designed in various shapes to correspond to different shapes of keys.